It Takes a Village
by oldmoviewatcher
Summary: What happens to Jackson Gibbs after Alejandro's sister comes to kill him?
1. Chapter 1

**I watched the season finale last Tuesday of N.C.I.S and had amo for the story I had previously done. Also, pretend Booth never went to Afghanistan.**

Leroy Jethro Gibbs sat in the unused room staring at the pieces of paper, specifically, the one he had just written on. He was shaken from his thoughts by a telephone ringing. He got up to answer it.

"Hello?" He said.

"Uncle Gibbs?" A male voice replied. Sensing urgency in his nephew's voice, Gibbs urgently responded.

"What's wrong?" Gibbs said.

"It's Pops." The other man replied.

"I'm coming, where are you?" He said.

"At Pop's store."

"I'm coming." Gibbs said, "Seeley!" He said.

"Yeah?"

"If anyone is trying to hurt him, I want you to shoot her."

"Her?"

"Just do it." Gibbs said slamming the receiver down. He grabbed his jacket and car keys and ran out the door.

**Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the next chapter. They're really short right now, hopefully they'll get longer.**

Gibbs cut the ignition to his car. Noticing the door open, he went toward the store. He went inside and noticed his father lying on the floor.  
Then he saw his nephew checking the man's vitals.

"Where is she?" Gibbs asked.

"Who?" Seeley asked.

"Renosa!" Gibbs thundered. He felt a presence behind him.

"Hello Senor Gibbs." She said. He put his hand to his gun.

"I wouldn't do that." She said in his ear, "I told you I'd go after your family. You must remember our conversation a mi hacienda." Gibbs stood there hoping his nephew would catch the hint and trust the gut that the man had inherited.

"I did not know your family was so large Agent Gibbs. Now I can prolong my shooting your co- workers." The woman said. Gibbs could practically feel her smiling behind him. Suddenly, a shot rang out.

**I love doing that to you guys! Oh! Will someone remind me what Alejandro's sister is named. I think it's Elena, but I wanted to make sure. Someone else put it as something different. Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I can't remember if I put a disclaimer on here so I'm gonna do it in this chapter: I don't own N.C.I.S. or Bones. Wish I did, but I never created them.**

Gibbs turned around after the shot was fired. Polema Renosa was dead. He turned to see his nephew holding his gun. He nodded toward him.

"Call 911." He told the man. He did.

"How much longer Seeley?" Gibbs asked.

"Ten minutes." He replied. The men looked down at the ground.

"What are we gonna do with her?" Seeley Booth asked.

"This was easier with her father." Gibbs said to himself before answering his nephew. "We are going to let N.C.I.S. take care of it."

"N.C.I.S.? Why them? It seems like we'd take care of it."

"We have been tracking the Renosa Drug Cartel for a while." Gibbs said.

"Mkay." Booth said.

"Dad!" A child's voice yelled, "Can I come out now?" Gibbs stared at his nephew.

"You brought Parker?" Booth asked.

"We were going to see Pops for Memorial Day weekend. I told him to hide in the closet." Booth turned toward the closet, "You can come out."

The ten year old peeked his head out. "Uncle Gibbs!" He yelled coming out of the room. Gibbs smiled as the boy came up to hug him. Soon after that, the ambulence arrived. Gibbs opted to ride with his father to leave Booth with his son.

"Hey Bones?" Booth said through the phone, "I won't be back Monday."

_"Why? Is Parker okay, are you hurt?"_

"I'm fine and so is Parker. Pops was shot by a woman who had a vendetta against my Uncle."

_"You have an Uncle?"_

"Yeah. Anyway, we'll be up here in Pennsylvania if you want to see Pops."

_"Thanks Booth."_

"Anytime Bones." Booth said hanging up. Booth looked at his son.

"You ready to go?" He asked.

"Yeah."

**You are probably wondering why Parker hasn't noticed anything. I'll try to explain it in the next chapter. Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

Parker looked at his father as they drove to the hospital.

"Did you shoot that girl?" The boy asked. Booth looked at his son a minute.

"Yeah." He said, "I thought you didn't notice it."

"Gunshots are pretty loud Dad. I didn't want to say anything to Uncle Gibbs." Parker replied, "Hey Dad?"

"Yeah?"

"What is N.C.I.S.?"

"It's like the FBI for the Armed Forces."

"Cool! Can I see it?"

"We'll have to ask Uncle Gibbs and if he does, you'd have to go after Pops gets better." Booth told his son. His phone rang.

"Booth."

_"Hey, it's Bones. What hospital is he in?" _He told her what hospital it was and got off the phone.

"Who was that?" Parker asked.

"Bones."

"Is she coming up to see Pops?"

"Yeah, she is." Booth said.

**I know it's short. I was thinking that I could leave Booth, Gibbs, Parker, and Jackson in Pennsylvania and go to D.C. Tell me what you think.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's the next chapter.**

Tony came into the bullpen holding coffee in his hand.

"Where's the Boss man?" Tony asked.

"He's in Pennsylvania." McGee said.

"Penn-" Tony started.

"His Dad was almost shot at last night." Ziva replied, "He is in the hospital."

"Who did it?" Tony asked.

"Polema Renosa." Ziva said, "Ducky has her in autopsy."

"How did she die?" Tony asked.

"She was shot." McGee said.

"Does Abby have anything?"

"Yes," Ziva replied, "I talked to her. She said it wasn't Gibbs bullet."

"Who's was it?" Tony asked.

"Some FBI guy's." McGee replied. Tony smiled.

"We're going to Pennsylvania." He said.

**Review! Actually, give me some ideas. My mind is going blank.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for bearing with me and my random chapter additions. Also, thanks for the reviews.**

Booth and Parker found Gibbs in a hospital room.

"Where's Pops?" Booth asked.

"They took him to surgery. They said the gunshot wound was pretty bad." Gibbs said.

"How long will he be in surgery?" Parker asked.

"I don't know. Until they get the bullet out." Gibbs responded. They heard a knock on the door.

"DiNozzo?" Gibbs said, "I thought you were in Mexico?"

"Yeah boss, I was. How's your old man?" Tony asked coming in the room, Ziva close behind him.

"He's in surgery." Gibbs said. He looked at Ziva. She looked at him and gave him a sympathetic smile.

"Hi." Booth said to Tony, "I'm your boss's nephew." Tony put his hand out to Booth, shook it, then both he and Ziva stared at Gibbs.

**Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**This is still short, I know, but it gives insight to Gibbs' past! **

**Disclaimer: I only own Laura Gibbs- Booth.**

Tony and Ziva sat with Gibbs while Booth and Parker went to get something to eat. His dad had been brought back to his room after the surgery soon after the two agents got there.

"Why didn't you tell us you had other family?" Tony asked.

"I let you meet my dad." Gibbs said taking a sip of his coffee.

"That's different. We met him because we had a case up there, I mean here." Tony said. Gibbs glared at him.

"I'm gonna go for some coffee." Gibbs said.

"But Boss, you already have a-" Tony was cut off.

"It's empty DiNozzo." Gibbs said, throwing the cup in the trash before walking out.

"I thought he was an only child." Ziva said to Tony once Gibbs had left.

"He practically was." A voice said. They looked to see Jackson Gibbs awake. The partners went up to their boss's father.

"So he had a sibling?" Tony asked.

"Yeah, her name was Laura. She was twelve years older than he was, so he was raised as an only child from the time he was about four."

"Why did she leave?" Ziva asked.

"She and this guy she dated ran off and eloped. They had Seeley a year later." Jackson said, "Five years after that, she had a daughter, Kaitlin." He added. Ziva noticed the look on Tony's face when he heard the name. She put her hand on his and they continued to listen to the story.

"I took care off her when we found out Seeley's father was beating Laura." Jackson Gibbs stopped, then went on, "Kaitlin was almost like a daughter to Leroy." He said more to himself, "When Seeley and Kate's younger brother was about four," He stopped, "I told him to leave. Seeley and Jared were put under my care till they grew up."

**Review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I know some of you are irked I haven't put any BONES characters in here. You should be happy to know, they shall now make their appearnce in this chapter.**

_"Where are you?" _A voice said through her phone.

"I'm on my way to Pennsylvania. Booth's grandfather was alomst shot." Brennan said.

_"What!"_ Came the reply, _"I thought he was at a nursing home here in D.C.?"_

"He is, but he usually leaves to take care of his store." The woman said to her friend, "Booth asked me to go up there to see him." There was a pause.

"Hey Ange?" Bones said, "I gotta go."

_"All right sweetie."_ Angela said, _"Hey,"_ she said.

"Yeah?" Brennan asked.

_"Be careful. And say hi to Booth for me."_

"I will." Brennan said, "Bye Ange."

_"Bye."_ Angela said hanging up the phone.

"Who was that?" Hodgins said coming into her office.

"Bren. Hank is in the hospital and she went to go make sure he was okay." Angela said.

"What happened?" Hodgins asked.

"He was almost shot at. That reminds me, we are supposed to help a Federal Agnecy with thier case."

"By doing what?" Hodgins asked.

"Facial reconstruction. They also need another person working with thier forensic scientist."

"Cool. Do you know who it is?"

"An Abby Scuito?" Angela replied.

"That's so cool!" Hodgins said.

"Do you know her?"

"Yeah! She's only one of the best forensic scientists in D.C.!" Hodgins yelled.

"So you don't really know her?" Angela said.

"I went to college with her. We had some of the same classes." He said.

**Review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Here's your next chapter!**

Timothy McGee sat at his desk doing paperwork when a woman came up to his desk. He looked up.

"Agent-" McGee stopped.

"Dr. Soroyan." Cam said, "My team," she motioned to Hodgins and Angela, "is here to help with your investigation." McGee looked at her.

"I work for the Jeffersonian now." She said, "We're supposed to help with a facial reconstruction and forensics?"

"Oh!" McGee said, "Right. Yeah, can you have your workers follow me?" McGee said. Cam nodded and followed McGee down to the lab.

"Abs!" McGee said over the music. "Abs! Abby!" She turned the music down.

"Hi Timmy!" She said.

"Hey, we have the workers from the Jeffersonian who are supposed to help with-" McGee was cut off.

"Hi!" Abby said, "I'm Abby." She put out her hand for Hodgins, Angela, and Cam. Soon, introductions were made and the work was started. McGee excused himself to talk with Cam about the case and went to the bulpen. They stopped talking when they looked at the desks.

"What in the-" McGee started as he and Dr. Soroyan stared at the mess of papers spread around and drawers pulled out and on the floor.

**Review!**

**Review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**I re- read my chapter, and found that I put Review! in there twice. Oops. Okay, so next chapter.**

Dr. Temperance Brennan walked into the hospital. She went up to the floor she was told he was on, and went to the desk. The nurse was about to turn and help her, when she heard someone yell.

"Bones!" She turned.

"Booth, what are you doing out here? Shouldn't you be with Hank?"

"He's asleep at the moment and Parker was restless, so we went for a walk." Booth said.

"Hi, Bones." Parker said.

"Hey, Parker." She said.

"Pops room is this way." Booth said nodding toward it. They watched as two people left Hank's room.

"Who is that?" Bones asked.

"Tony DiNozzo and Ziva David. They both work for my Uncle."

"Why are they here?" Bones asked. Booth looked at Parker, "Can you go and tell us if Pops is awake yet?" The boy nodded, fully aware that his dad wanted to talk with Bones alone. Booth looked at Brennan.

"They're solving a murder." Booth said, "They're also working with Cam, Hodgins, and Angela." Bones looked at him.

"Why are they-"

"My Uncle's team needed Hodgin's and Angela's work." Booth said. He changed the subject when Parker came back.

"He's awake!" Parker said.

"Good, come on Bones, let's see Pops." Booth said as Parker led the way.

**Review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi, so first off, I know I haven't written on this story in months, and not many people are going to continue reading it, but I'm bored so I'm going to finish it.**

Brennan and Booth walked behind Parker as he made his way into Hank/ Jackson Gibbs' room.

"How ya feelin' Pops?" Booth asked.

"Like a just had surgery." The older man responed laughing a little. Jackson noticed Bones standing by his grandson.

"Hey Tempe." He said. "You been doin' what I told ya?" Brennan smiled a little.

"Yes Hank, I have." She replied.

"Good." The patient said. "Don't want you backing down on any promises." He chuckled. Brennan turned when she heard footsteps at the door. She saw a tall man with white hair and blue eyes standing in the doorway, a cup of coffee in his hand.

"Uncle Gibbs!" Parker said happily going up to the man. Gibbs smiled and placed a hand on the boy who was hugging him.

"Bones, this is Gibbs!" Parker said to the confused anthropologist.

"Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs." Gibbs said to Brennan as he held out his hand to her.

"Dr. Temperance Brennan." Bones replied.

**Review?**

**Review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Thanks for the reviews. For the record, I am having a lot of trouble writing this, so updates will probably be sporadic.**

Gibbs sat in a chair next to his father's bed with Parker beside them. Tony and Ziva were talking with Booth and Brennan, all four trying to figure out how the case was going. There was a knock on the patient's door. Everyone's head turned. A few seconds later, the door was opened by a tall woman with black hair and huge black combat boots.

"Abby?" Tony and Ziva asked when she walked in.

"Hi!" Abby said to the two agents before going to give Jackson Gibbs a hug.

"How are you?" She asked.

"Good!" Jackson replied. "What brings you up here?"

"The case was solved, well, it was taken." Abby said.

"Taken?" Gibbs asked.

"Yeah." Abby said. "Fornell came by and ordered us off the case."

"Fornell did?" Gibbs asked skeptically.

"Yeah, said something about clearing an old friend's name. You wouldn't happen to know anything about that?" Abby asked the white- haired agent.

"I'm gonna go get coffee." Gibbs said. The group in the room watched as Gibbs walked out of the room, muttering something about Tobias and ex- wives.

**Review!**


End file.
